


Eureka Moment

by Redrikki



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night she solved the equation, Murph had unprotected sex for the first time in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eureka Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/gifts).



The night she solved the equation, Murph had unprotected sex for the first time in her life. “You sure?” Getty asked when she tossed aside the condom. 

Murph wouldn’t be doing this if she hadn’t checked and rechecked her calculations. Her children might be born on earth, but they wouldn’t die there. They wouldn’t suffocate or starve or cough themselves to death. There would be no more Coopers buried in the back forty. For the first time in generations, humanity had hope. Murph would take them to the stars. “Absolutely positive,” she said and got on with making the future.


End file.
